bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Video
Big Time Video is the eighteenth episode of season one and the 18th episode overall. It aired on July 31 2010. Plot The episode starts with Carlos preparing with the guys to have their first Brain-freeze off, but as they are having it they notice a kid crying then Buddha Bob proceeds to tell them that it's because he is moving out and that his "Hollywood Dream" has been crushed. They feel bad for him but soon the fate comes to them when things get worse because seconds later they see Camille crying but they think its because of what happened to the kid but Camille then explains that she is crying because she has to leave the "Palm Woods" and move back to Connecticut because she hasn't had a part in months. Kelly then appears to tell them to come with her to "Rocque Records" because they are having their first-ever music video, but they don't know who is in it because they don't know what the concept is so they proceed to call the best directors to explain the concept and direct it. But it gets even worse when a few more of their Palm Woods friends are leaving because they haven't been able to book a role in a long time as well as Camille. Kendall sees Jo with a suitcase and he said she can be in the video when all she wants is her suitcase fixed and she kisses him on the cheek. The boys promise everyone that they can be in the video, but Gustavo had said that no one from the Palm Woods could be in the video. They have to try all they can to either convince Gustavo for them to be in the video or they have to tell their friends the truth when the boys claim to a total of 17 people that they are in the video. Later, Kelly tells them to meet them at the studio to begin shooting the video but the boys trick Gustavo into thinking that Kelly needs to talk to him outside but as soon as they turn their backs they turn around to notice the set except the green screen has been stolen. Meanwhile Bitters has closed down "Palm Woods" park because he got a new car and he thinks he'll get the ladies attention and tries all he can to appear cool which he fails however Katie is determined to get the park back. Marcos tries to get the job of a director to no avail but soon he somehow finally gets his wish to direct when the boys make the music video. Katie works with Marcos to get Bitters car for the music video by tricking him somehow into being trapped in the trunk of the car. Afterwards they proceed to produce the video of "City Is Ours". In the end after watching it everybody including Camille gets to stay at the "Palm Woods" causing Camille to kiss Logan a "Thank You". However, when Gustavo appears, he seems like he's about to punish the boys but before he could crack Kelly persuades Gustavo to admit that was a "great video" and that Marcos was a great director and he did making Marcos happy and causing him to kiss Gustavo. Mr. Bitters appears angry, asking how he's getting paid for all he had to put up with during the video and then he gets paid to watch the boys in the car while closed in the trunk since they got their learners permit for 2 months but since Logan is getting his drivers license in 2 months. The episode ends with them happily riding through town as the screen fades out to black while the "Hollywood Sign" is being shown. Song Featured *City Is Ours Running Gag Carlos trying to hypnotize someone with his watch which he is failing. Quotes :Carlos (after he tells the Jennifers that they're in the music video he looks at the other three boys and tries to hypnotize them with his watch) You are not mad at me. You are not mad at me... :Logan Yes we are! (Jo is passing by with a suitcase and looks upset) :Kendall No! Oh no no no no no no no. (he runs up to her) :Jo Kendall, I need your help. :Kendall You can be in our video! :Jo Really? :Kendall Yep. :Jo I was just going to see if you could fix this squeaky wheel but...thanks. kisses him on the cheek but the others look at him displeased :Kendall Okay, so I panicked! ---- :Gustavo: Boys...as you start to get famous, people will start to ask you for favors. Like a fashion photographer, that wants to direct a ROCK video, even though he has no experience. :Marcos: So Marcos get the job?! :Gustavo: No. (Marcos looks upset) You see what I did there? Even when Marcos starts crying (which he does), I still say...A NO. (Marcos continues crying) Now, go tell your friend that she's NOT IN THE VIDEO!!! :Carlos: (trying to hypnotize Gustavo with his watch) She WILL be in the video...she WILL be in the video... :Gustavo: Get out! (Carlos backs up) ---- :(After the first "The City is Ours" music video plays) :Camille, Jo and Sasha: That is the worst video that we have ever seen. :Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan: We know. ---- :Gustavo: All music directors are idiots. That's why I'm gonna direct the music video myself. :Kelly: Cause your an idiot? :Gustavo: NO! ---- :Gustavo: My video is gonna be awesome...It starts with a band... (Kelly stares at Gustavo and waits) :Gustavo: That's all I got ---- Gallery Guest Starring *Erin Sanders as Camille *Carlos Alazraqui as Marcos (who first appears in Big Time Photo Shoot) *Katelyn Tarver as Jo Notes *This is the second Big Time Rush episode promoted as a special, the first being Big Time Sparks. Also in this episode Lady GaGa Red Hot Chili Peppers and The Fresh Beat Band are mentioned. Plus the actual full version of City Is Ours was shown right after the television debut of this episode during the credits. *Mr. Bitters car (later the Big Time Rush Mobile) is a Pontiac GTO a famous 1960's era American Muscle Car. *The Big Time Rush Mobile is never seen again after this episode even though they own the car. *The first character who cried was Camille and The Jennifers. *Kendall indirectly showed that he thinks Camille is pretty when he asked: "What if there was a pretty, pretty girl in the car?" *It is revealed that Camille is from Connecticut. 118 18 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob